Bad Apple
by Virgofox28
Summary: This is Rotor's last stand to make things right with Aladar. (Tale of a Green Zangoose alternate ending told in Rotor's POV)


**Thinking of a friend made me write this, as well as lack of inspiration for anything else.  
Only a few of you will get the Title; it's Rotor's theme song. (Look up the Mr. Pancake version, it's the best!)  
Oh yeah, this oneshot is pretty much an alternative ending to Tale of a Green Zangoose, people who are new should go read that first.  
Speaking of Toagz, since I'm posting that story on a different website as well, the first few chapters have been touched up if you want to check that out.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise I would have a shiny Keldeo by now.**

 **Anyway...**

Rotor the Samurott sat on the bed with a Sacred Sword ready. A sleeping Zangoose laid on the bed beside him; one with blue marks and a heart of darkness.

He had been manipulated. Years of torment had forced him to hurt the person who truly loved him; the person who wanted him to change for the better, and he had used him, just as he himself had been used.

This was it, and he knew that he wasn't going to turn back.

"You brought this upon yourself Leaf." He whispered as a stray tear left his eye.

The sword was brought to the sleeping Zangoose's neck, ever so lightly scraping the white fur located there, and touching a vital vein.

With a swift slash, Leaf's neck was slit. Blood ran quickly down Leaf's neck, the pillow beneath him turning a crimson red.

Rotor had no pity for him.

"You'll be joining your father soon." The water-type muttered and stood up. "You're lucky that your death wasn't as painful as his."

As Rotor's sword dissipated, he turned and left the room, sparing one last glance at the eternally-sleeping Zangoose.

"Good night Leaf…"

Those words said, the Samurott walked to the front door of the house, and focused on his destination.

Today was the day that the one who he truly cared about was leaving, and he was ready to join him.

 _I'll beg for him to take me back if I have to._ He thought with determination. _There is no way that I'm gonna give up on him, and I just know that he wouldn't give up on me either._

He then sighed.

 _At least I hope he hasn't._

Rotor knew he had fucked up leaving his special one the way he did.

As much as he wanted to blame Leaf, he had to take responsibility for what he did, no matter what consequences his actions had.

 _At least I know where he is right now._ The Samurott thought. _I can only pray to Arceus that you'll still be there._

The place Rotor was thinking of the Team Magma base. It was only place where he knew his special one would be, considering he wasn't at Leaf's house or The Swords of Justice guild.

Speaking of, there was a small group of people leaving the guild.

 _Terrakion, Keldeo, Ice, Ratchet, Turbo, and some Aggron guy._

It didn't take long for Rotor to realize that these were people that his special one had helped, and assumed that they were going to see their friend off.

"I probably should follow them." He said to himself. "But I'd better not get too close though."

He really didn't know if they knew about what he did to their friend, but he didn't want to find out either.

He followed from a distance, and while he did, he listened into the conversation they were having.

"Do you think Aladar will like the present we got him?" Keldeo asked.

"He'd better." Ratchet replied. "That frame cost about eighty bucks."

All six of them laughed after the Arcanine said that.

 _Aladar…_

That was the name of Rotor's special one, and friend of the six pokemon he was following.

Aladar was also the twin brother of the Zangoose he murdered, the one he called fake, and the one who's heart he broke by choosing Leaf.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that he'll enjoy all of the snacks we packed him." Ice stated. "And there's no doubt that he he'll like the frame that we got him, we are his friends after all."

Friends.

That was a word that made Rotor sigh a little. He was still a little down about betraying his friends that were at the guild, seeing how he was responsible for what happened to Ice and Keldeo.

 _I'll make sure to apologize about that someday._

For now, he wanted to focus on his objective.

"I still can't believe that he's leaving us." Ratchet continued. "And to think that I respected both Kicks and Rotor."

Rotor sighed again.

 _Yup, they know._

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about it." Terrakion replied. "It's not like we can blame him for wanting to leave though."

"Rotor may be still a Sword in Cobalion's eyes, but not mine." Turbo said and crossed his arms.

"Well, cut him a little slack." The Aggron replied. "Though he may be the main reason, I think it's more of Leaf's fault for manipulating him."

Rotor then paused for a second.

 _Hold on, I know that Aggron._ He thought. _Isn't he the janitor?_

It was the only way that Rotor could assume how he knew Leaf's name.

"Well, let's not focus on who's fault it is." Keldeo stated. "Even if it helps us feel a little less lonely."

"I know!"

That was Ice, and the Fennekin pulled out his Holo-Caster.

He put on a very familiar song, and all six of them smiled when Turbo sung the first line.

Ratchet sung the second.

Ice sung the third.

Rotor felt like he was going to cry when they all started singing, each of them taking turns with each line. Even if they were singing in japanese, he knew what they were saying with each line they sung.

 _That song…_ The Samurott thought as a single tear left his eye. _I should be there singing with them._

The song lasted for about three minutes, and when it ended, everyone was smiles.

"Come on guys!" Keldeo almost shouted. "Let's go see Aladar!"

That said, the six of them began running.

Rotor wanted to run too, but his sorrows prevented him from doing so.

Not only that, but he was softly singing a song of his own.

 _Yup,_ He thought with a sigh. _I think that song describes me pretty well._

He really felt like a bad apple.

The Samurott suddenly felt like turning back; he already knew that Aladar wouldn't want to see him, and he was in better company with the group that was on their way to see him.

"No." He thought and fought the tears that were begging to fall. "I can't give up now. This is my last chance to make things right."

That said, Rotor broke into a sprint to catch up with the others he was following.

There was no way that he was going to let this chance go to waste.

Rotor wasn't the fastest pokemon out there, but he did happen to catch up to the group.

Not only that, but he saw Aladar in the distance.

"Aladar!" The group shouted.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Ratchet shouted afterwards.

Rotor couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Ratchet chase Aladar around a car.

"Stop running and let me hug you!"

After Aladar got smacked in the head, the group began chatting with him and gave him whatever they were holding.

Rotor just watched from behind a tree, waiting for the best time to come out.

"You have some real balls to show up here after what you did."

 _Shit._

Standing beside him was Flare the Houndoom and Zap the Luxray, both old friends of his and former Anti-Blades.

"Zap, Flare?" The Samurott said. "What are you guys doing here?"

He then felt stupid when he noticed that they were both wearing Team Magma uniforms.

"We should be asking you that." Flare said with a glare. "And the two of us are Team Magma now; also good friends of Aladar's."

He didn't really like the sound of that. Zap and Flare were both good guys, but since they were now good friends of Aladar, Rotor knew that they had to know what he did.

He then let out a sigh, and knew there was no point in lying.

"I'm here to apologize to Aladar." He stated. "I also want to go with him."

"And what makes you think we'll let you do that." Zap asked with his arms crossed. "Knowing you, you'll just go crawling back to Leaf."

Rotor then growled.

"I killed Leaf." He stated.

Both Zap and Flare's hostility immediately left after Rotor said that. Pretty much everyone at the Anti-Blade base knew that Leaf manipulated and controlled Rotor, so he wasn't really surprised that his friends were caught off-guard by this.

Rotor wasn't exactly proud of killing Leaf, but he felt like it needed to be done if he wanted to move on.

"This isn't a joke is it?" The dark-type asked.

"No!" Rotor nearly shouted. "I love Aladar, and I really have no clue why I thought it was a good idea to do what I did yesterday. I need to tell him that."

Both Flare and Zap still looked uncertain about what he was saying, but they then looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright." Zap said. "Wait here Rotor."

Rotor nodded and watched as Zap and Flare went into the Team Magma hideout, then came out a few minutes later with Heatran.

He then watched as Aladar walked up to the trio.

"Is it time to go now?" The Zangoose asked.

"Actually, there's been a delay in plans." Heatran replied with a smile. "You don't need to leave for a while, so you may go hang out with your friends until I call."

Rotor couldn't help but smile as Aladar and his friends ran towards town.

"Hey, wait up!" Zap and Flare called and ran in the same direction of Aladar.

The clearing was then empty.

"Rotor…"

Heatran was now standing beside him.

"Please come with me." He said, motioning the Samurott to follow.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It was now three in the evening, and Rotor stood outside of the Team Magma hideout, waiting for Aladar, and watching the afternoon sun paint the clearing a bright-orange.

Today was the start of his new life.

His life as a member of Team Magma.

"He should be here any minute now." The Zangol beside him said and adjusted his black shades. "Once he gets here, we'll make our way to Tandor."

Rotor just nodded.

 _You know, he's pretty nice when he's not beating the crap out of me._ He thought with a light chuckle, then lightly caressed his black eye and broken nose. _At least the physical punishment is out of the way._

"Rotor!"

He heard his name being called from the distance, and he saw three people running his way.

Zap, Flare, and the one he loved.

Aladar.

The green Zangoose looked like he was about to tackle him, but came to an abrupt halt when he was about a foot away.

"What the hell happened to you?" The younger male asked, noting the bandage on his nose, and the black eye.

Aladar then looked at the Zangol.

"Did you do this Nox?"

"Of course I did." Nox said with a smile. "You didn't think I was going to forgive him without getting in a few punches did ya?"

The Zangoose just facepalmed.

Zap, Flare, Rotor and Nox all laughed.

"So is it true?" Aladar asked. "Are you a part of Team Magma now, and did you really kill Leaf?"

The Samurott nodded.

"Yes I did kill him. I thought it was the right thing to do; and Kicks died in the hospital due to blood loss, so it's not like I didn't think of him." He answered. "And yes, Heatran let join Team Magma so I could go with you to Tandor."

Rotor could easily tell that Aladar had mixed feeling about all of this. Kicks and Leaf may have hurt him, but technically Aladar's dad and brother were now dead.

Not only that, but he and Rotor weren't exactly mates again just yet.

"So," The Zangoose finally said. "You wanted to come and apologize as well?"

"Of course." The Samurott replied. "What I did was wrong, and as much as I want to blame Leaf; it's my fault for letting him get to me and hurt you."

Rotor then kneeled down a little and met Aladar at eye level.

"I'm sorry." He said. "And well, if you want to, we can try again."

"Oh Rotor…" The shiny said and pulled the water-type into a hug.

He didn't hesitate to hug back.

"I'm glad that you're back." Aladar continued. "I'm not exactly sure how to feel about Leaf being dead, but I guess that it's an interesting way of proving that you love me."

"Well, don't worry about it." Rotor replied with a smile. "At least now we don't have to worry about anyone getting between us."

Right after Rotor said that, he and Aladar were pulled apart by Zap and Flare.

Nox then walked between them.

"Alright you two, save the kissing for later." The Zangol said, ruining the moment. "We got to get going."

 _Irony overload…_ The Samurott thought, and his black eye twitched a little.

All five of them then laughed as they entered Zap's car.

Rotor sat in the middle, and Aladar leaned up against him.

"I'm gonna miss this town." The green Zangoose stated.

"Me too." Rotor replied. "But at least you can call your friends anytime."

"True." Aladar said with a light sigh. "Better make sure not to drop my Holo-Caster."

Zap then began to drive, and both Aladar and Rotor looked back at the town they were leaving behind.

"Looks very pretty in the afternoon sun huh?" Aladar then said. "I know someday we'll come back to visit."

"You bet." The water-type said and put his arm around the Zangoose. "Things will be better when we return."

With one last look, Aladar rested his head back onto Rotor's chest.

"I love you Rotor." He said.

"I love you too Aladar." He replied. "And I promise that I'll be the best boyfriend I can be."

With that said, the Samurott watched as the Zangoose began dozing off and eventually fell asleep on him.

 _Thank you Aladar._ He thought and closed his own eyes. _I don't know where I would be without you._

With that thought, Rotor himself also dozed off, and began singing lightly in his sleep.

"Ever in and on, I continue circling…"

 **Well, that's it.**

 **Aladar's story would have been over if Toagz ended like this, but at least Rotor would have had a happy ending.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


End file.
